magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanguard
Never underestimate the true, destructive power of an explosive charge. 'Vanguard' Units that plows through large obstacles and renders enemy command centers inoperable with an array of explosives. Most of the military factions include Vanguards, and they are useful when situations get tight. They are trained to wield all types of guns. Adventuring When Vanguards are set out on a mission, they are usually on the front lines. Their purpose is to clear a path through key access points for the Marines to go through. Characteristics Vanguards are tough and fearless. They have to be, because the entire military depends on them to do the job and to do it efficiently. Other Classes Marines and Commandos are extremely dependent on the Vanguards to open up a path for the rest of the group. Role Striker -- Vanguards hit... hard. They deal the most amount of damage whenever possible to reduce their opponents numbers and to win battles quickly. Game Rule Information Vanguards have the following statistics- Abilities Vanguards are the true hard-hitters of the military. Vanguards focus on Strength to force their opponents out of their way, and to increase the effectiveness of their bombing raids. Constitution is another key focus for them, for it allows them to survive the most brutal outcomes, and carrying large items requires a more heavily built vanguard. Intelligence is a key ability as well, for it allows them to determine where to tactically place explosives to inflict the most damage to a key site. Other vanguards like to focus on Dexterity to enable them to move quickly and to increase their ranged attacks effectiveness. Hit Die +1d4 for Humans, Magi and Shadowcon; +2d4 for Rygoliths, Thorndykes and Androids Class Skills Vanguard skills include: Balance, Disable Device, Gather Information, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Architecture, Geography, Terrain, War), Listen, Occupy Vehicle, Perform (Roll Dodge), Search, Survival, Tumble Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (6+ INT Modifier)x 3 'After lv. 1-' 6+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor proficiency Vanguards are proficient with all superior ranged weapons regarding explosive power, as well as all simple and martial weapons; Vanguards are proficient with all armor. A Vanguard cannot start out without armor. Bonus Feats Vanguards gain a bonus feat every 4 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feats. Abilities Below are 4 different ability powers. A Vanguard can choose 2 of the four abilities below, and every 5 levels the ability's modifier(s) increases. *'''Great Power: Grants a +2 Power bonus to Strength Checks, and a +1 bonus to 1 Melee Attack. These abilities gain a +1 bonus every 5 levels. *'Sly Venturer': Grants a +2 bonus the Dexterity Checks. This ability gains a +1 bonus every 5 levels. *'Tough Guard': Grants a +2 bonus to Constitution Checks. This ability gains a +1 bonus every 5 levels. *'Smart One': Grants a +2 bonus to Intelligence Checks, and a +2 bonus to Appraise, Decipher Script, Decipher Encoding, and Search Checks. These abilities gain a +1 bonus every 5 levels. Command Vehicle Starting a 1st Level, a Vanguard can commandeer any vehicle he comes across. Bomb Sprint At Level 3, the Vanguard can sprint in any direction, and in doing so, provoking attacks of opportunity. The Vanguard's speed is equal to its base land speed plus its Dexterity modifier. Quick Reload Starting at Lv. 11, a Vanguard can reload their heavy gun as a Free Action. Starting Packages 'Rygolith Vanguard' Armor Phazite Thalidium (+5 AC, Armor Class Penalty -6, speed 30 ft, 37 lbs) -or- Wrought Teridium Alloy (+7 AC, Armor Class Penalty -7, Speed 20 ft, 50 lbs) Energy Shield (+3 AC, Armor Class Penalty -1, 8 lbs) Weapons Unguided Missile Launcher (2d8 dmg, Critical x3, 3 clips/ 4 shots, 200 ft range, 28 lbs) Pylon Bombs (4d6 dmg, Critical x2, Bombs- 5, Blast radius- 25 ft, 6 lbs) Viper Pistol (1d8 dmg, Critical x2, 6 clips/ 15 shots, 100 ft range, 10 lbs) Feat Lightning Reflexes Gear Life Support pack, Ammo pack 'Shadowcon Vanguard' Armor Wrought Rodanium Alloy (+4 AC, Armor Class Penalty -3, Speed 30 ft, 18 lbs) Reflux Sheild (+2 AC, Armor Class Penalty -1, 8 lbs) Weapons IRM Launcher (3d6 dmg, Critical x2, 5 clips/ 4 shots, 200 ft with Lockon/ 250 ft without Lockon, 23 lbs) Veridium Bombs (4d6 dmg, Critical x2, Bombs- 6, Blast Radius- 20 ft, 3 lbs) Viper Pistol (1d8 dmg, Critical x2, 5 clips/ 10 shots, 80 ft range, 6 lbs) Feat Improved Initiative Bonus Feat If CON is 13 or higher, Great Fortitude; if not, Toughness instead. Gear Life Support pack, Ammo pack, Jet Pack Jet Pack The jet pack enables the wearer to cross 5 foot gaps without Jump checks, while enabling them to fly across longer chasms with a Jump check. A successful jump check will let the wearer clear the chasm., while a failed Jump check lets the wearer go clear the gap, but must make a grapple or climb check to avoid falling in. The DC for the jump check is (10 + the wearer's Dexterity modifier + length of chasm in squares). 'The Vanguard: Table' Back to Classes Category:Classes